Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display apparatus having a wire-on-array structure.
Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices have several advantages such as compact size, light weight, low driving voltage, low power consumption and wide application range and have become the mainstream in the market of display devices. In order to manufacture lighter thin-film transistor liquid crystal display panels, the manufacturers have developed a Wire-On-Array (hereinafter “WOA”) structure technology that mounts the conductive wires for the scanning drivers directly on the glass substrate of the liquid crystal panel for connecting to gate driving integrated circuits. With this technology, the use of printed circuit boards can be omitted so as to reduce the manufacturing costs of liquid crystal display devices.
With reference to FIG. 1, the foregoing WOA structure is substantially constructed by three types of conductive wires: 1. Common line (J) which provides a common-electrode voltage to a common electrode at a color-filter substrate side; 2. Conducting line (K) which provides driving voltages (such as gate driving voltage) to integrated circuits; and 3. Conducting line (L) which provides working signals (such as output enabling signals or clock pulse vertical signals) to the integrated circuits. The bezel width of a liquid crystal display panel is mainly decided by the width of the WOA structure, which is the width “d” in FIG. 1.
In the foregoing three types of conductive wires of the WOA structure, the conducting line K is required to have a certain low resistance so as to avoid affecting the rising and the amplitude of signals while the conducting line L can relatively have a higher resistance. Since the common line J which provides the common-electrode voltage must be connected to the common electrode of the color filter substrate on the opposite side through a conducting structure T, the width of the common line J has to match the width of the conducting structure T. In general, the width of the conducting structure T is about 900 micrometers, meaning that the line width of the common line J is required to be at least 900 micrometers, which may occupy one third of the width of the overall WOA structure. Since the conducting line K has to meet the minimum resistance requirement, the bezel width of the liquid crystal display panel cannot be narrowed by unlimitedly reducing the width of the conductive wires in the WOA structure.
Therefore, with the growing trend for thin bezel design, it is necessary to provide a liquid crystal display apparatus having a wire-on-array structure to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.